


Tentacle Marriage Counselor

by decadentbynature



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual Pegging, Consensual sexy times with his wife, Dominant Corrin, Dubious Consent, Dubious Consent to Tentacle Sex, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, F/M, Pegging, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, submissive leo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 21:13:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15590832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decadentbynature/pseuds/decadentbynature
Summary: When some tension is created in Leo and Corrin's marriage due to Leo being unable to admit how much he likes being submissive, Niles steps in with a solution: a tome that produces a multitude of tentacles, who are more than happy to show Leo just how much he likes to be dominated





	Tentacle Marriage Counselor

**Author's Note:**

> This is a commission for icel  
> Commissions are still open  
> Check out my tumblr, decadentbynature, for more details or hit me up here for my commissions email  
> Thanks!!

As usual, Corrin was acting like an adult while he saw it fit to whine and moan like a child.

Frowning deeply, a sour look marring his features, Leo watched Corrin’s hair shift around her shoulders as she quickly pulled on her stockings. Another intimate moment that had been going so well, ruined by him opening his stupid mouth. Every inch of his body felt good, and he was still feeling the afterglow of the amazing orgasm he had had but now, all of it was being ruined because of him. Blowing out a hard breath, ruffling the blond hair that was hanging in front of his eyes, Leo woefully moaned how much more of this Corrin would be willing to take. The woman had the patience of a saint, and was being so careful, so considerate with him and what was he doing? Callously throwing all of it, everything she did for him, back into her face.

Rolling over onto his side, no longer able to stand watching the tension in her back, Leo huffed out another breath. He knew he was acting foolishly, that Corrin hadn’t done anything wrong. If anything, she was doing everything in her power to make their sex life as entertaining and enjoyable as possible. Still, he didn’t really know what she wanted from him. To openly admit that a proud man like him, someone who took his masculinity and how others viewed him very seriously, spent the intimate moments with his wife having his ass and nipples played with, as well as being near-completely submissive to her and, despicably, enjoyed every single moment spent with her dominating him, was preposterous. It was unthinkable!

Of course, Corrin never demanded of him to make it known to anyone other than himself. All she wanted was for him to admit it – admit that he liked when she took control; that he liked it when that gorgeous glimmer of wicked excitement danced in her red eyes; that he liked it when she held him down, took away all of his control and ravished him; that he liked submitting to her; that he enjoyed being the submissive one, being the sensitive one. But how could he possibly ever admit something like that? That would be just as bad as walking up to his brother and openly admitting to him that Corrin made him orgasm not once, not twice but three times by playing with his ass alone!

It was mortifying! Humiliating! Someone like him did not submit. Someone like him stood strong, proud and powerful in the face of everything this world could throw at him. He bowed to no one. Everyone knew his might, his power and made no question of his masculinity. To admit that he came the hardest when Corrin held him down, when he submitted to her, was unthinkable. He couldn’t do it. He refused to do it.

But he was smart enough to know that that mindset was causing problems. Glancing back at Corrin, who was now fully dressed, he watched as she pinned her hair back, fluffed it up a little then turned to look down at him. Unsurprisingly, she looked troubled. A pang of guilt sounded off in his chest, knowing full well that he was the source behind that expression. Sighing softly, she walked over to the side of the bed he was reclining on, leaned down and gave him a gentle kiss that sent a wave of tingles rushing through his lips then asked as she was leaning back, “Are you okay?”

“Fine.” Leo responded, much more harshly than he intended.

Sighing once more, Corrin sat down on the edge of the bed, “Leo, talk to me. What’s the matter? Was it not enjoyable?”

“It’s nothing.” He said shortly, face flushing with heat, “It was fine.”

“It obviously isn’t fine!” She exclaimed in exasperation, “Every time we have sex, you always end up like this. I don’t understand. You obviously enjoy it so I just don’t understand what the issue is. Please,” she set a warm hand on his bare thigh, staring down at him with an imploring gaze, “talk to me. I can’t help if I don’t know what’s wrong. I don’t want to force you into anything but you need to talk to me!”

Swatting her hand away, then immediately feeling guilty for having done so, Leo climbed out of bed and began to dress. Keeping his back to her so he wouldn’t have to look into her eyes, he lied through his teeth, “It’s fine. I need to go check on something. I will return later.”

He heard a heavy sigh behind him, which sent a fresh wave of guilt rolling through his chest. Every single thing coming out of his mouth was wrong. He really was acting like a bratty child. Here she was, being as patient as could be, acting exactly like the adult she was, just asking for him to talk to her, to tell her what he was feeling and he was openly rebuking her. Yanking his clothing on, not wanting to open his mouth again out of the fear he might say something even worse, Leo sharply turned back around, quickly pecked her cheek and marched out of the room, leaving Corrin to stare after him with confused, conflicted eyes.

-

He didn’t really have a place in mind to go to while he tried to think so instead, he aimlessly wandered the halls, purposefully making sure to avoid the areas he knew he’d run into Xander or one of his sisters. Xander would want to talk about battle protocols or the next strategy meeting while Camilla or Elise would probably want to get up to some kind of mischief. Either way, he just didn’t have the mental energy to deal with any of them right now. Plus, he just wanted to be alone to think. Unfortunately, his alone time came to an abrupt end when he rounded the corner and found his face smushed directly into Niles’s generous bosom.

“Good evening, my lord.” Niles said teasingly as he stepped back, heat already pouring into his cheeks in response to the scandalous smirk on his retainer’s face, “If you want to seek comfort by resting your head on my chest, you only need ask, you know?”

“Don’t be foolish.” Leo snapped angrily, flaring up in embarrassment.

“Ohoho, what’s this now?” Niles chuckled, leaning down to closely inspect his face, “What has my young lord so riled up?”

Not about to play this game, Leo tried to march past, content with Niles being left to his own musings but, to his surprise, Niles lightly grabbed his arm, easily holding him in place. Whirling around to look up at the one-eyed man, Leo opened his mouth to deliver an intensely fiery demand to be let go but was stopped short when Niles chuckled once more, lightly waggling his finger in mock disapproval.

“Now, now, let’s not be hasty here.” Niles said, rolling one shoulder in a half-shrug, “It’s clear something is bothering you and, as your retainer, is my duty to help you out however I can. So please, tell me, what ails you, my lord?”

“It’s nothing.” Leo yanked hard against Niles’s hold, attempting to pull his arm free but it was in a vice-grip. “Let go! That’s an order.”

“Oh come now, my lord! Won’t you talk with me? Lay your problems at my feet and I promise to help you.”

“I don’t need help!” Pulling hard, panting from the exertion, Leo desperately tried to wiggle free, despising the teasing expression on Niles’s face. The bastard was getting way too much enjoyment out of this!

“Hmmm,” Niles hummed softly, tapping his chin inquisitively, “let me take a guess: bedroom troubles? Something happen between you and Lady Corrin?”

Sputtering, Leo went still, his face going as red as a tomato. Was it that obvious or was Niles merely messing with him?!

“Ah,” The grin on Niles’s face widened, “so that is what it is. There’s trouble in the honeymoon suite, after all.”

“Gods be damned.” Leo muttered darkly, finally managed to wiggle his arm out of Niles’s grasp – though only because Niles let him go. Walking a couple strides away, he pressed his back against the wall, let out a hard sigh then fixed a hard gaze on Niles – clearly, he wasn’t going to be leaving until Niles had the reason behind his foul mood out of him. He could only imagine the mocking he was in for. Pulling in a deep breath, Leo let it out slowly and said, “You do not tell another soul of this.”

Holding his hands up, palms facing Leo, Niles smirked, “On my honor. What’s troubling you, my lord?”

“There’s,” Leo paused, hardly able to believe what he was about to say, that he was going to just flat out inform his retainer of what him and his wife did in their private time, sucked in another deep breath then forced himself to continue, wanting to just go ahead and get this over with, “tension between us.”

“Tension?” Niles asked incredulously, rising one eyebrow, “You two couldn’t be closer.”

“Corrin,” another pause, another short session of not believing he was about to say it, “is…dominant. She likes being the one in control during our more intimate moments.”

Niles gazed impassively at him for a moment then cracked a huge grin, “Ohoho, so sweet Lady Corrin enjoys being the lead in the bedroom. And what? You don’t like it?”

“It isn’t….it isn’t that. It’s-“

“You do like it.” Niles cut in knowingly with a thoughtful nod, “Well, I see what the issue is now. Lady Corrin is doing exactly the sort of thing you love but you’re too wound tight to admit you actually like it.”

More than a little irritated that Niles was able to figure him out that easily, Leo said, “That’s what is causing tension between us.”

“I see.” Niles said slowly, tilting his head back slightly. He thought for a few moments then a smile that Leo didn’t like in the slightest spread across his face. Clapping his hands together, he nodded, murmuring quietly to himself, “That’s how it is, hmm. Well, we can fix that.”

“Fix it? How?”

“Wait here. I will be right back with something that will make all your troubles disappear!”

Before Leo could say anything else, Niles darted off down the hallway, quickly disappearing. Knowing full well that Niles would come find him if he did leave, Leo slumped back against the wall, his face burning with heat, almost a little sick to his stomach at having told someone all that. It was even worse to hear it all out loud, spoken primarily by his own voice. How could he accept it? How could he openly admit to anyone that Corrin dominating him made him feel so incredible? It was an insult to his manhood, his strength, his power to say he liked something like that, that he enjoyed it! Dropping his head, he let out a long, weary sigh. He highly doubted Niles had anything that could actually help him but he would hear him out, nonetheless.

Not like he had a choice, though.

Niles returned a few minutes later with a strange looking tome in tow. Shoving it into Leo’s arms with that same smile that was making him a little uncomfortable, he proudly declared, “Here you are, my lord. This will make all of your troubles disappear!”

“What is it?” Leo asked, one eyebrow quirked in confusion. Turning the tome over in his hands, he found no title, no indication as to what kind of magic was inside.

“You’ll see.” Niles said with what he assumed was a wink, “But I would open it in a secluded, private area. Have fun, Lord Leo!”

With that, he dashed off without another word, leaving Leo standing in the hallway, the unnamed tome held in his hands, sighing quietly in exasperation at Niles usually non-helpful antics. Figuring he had nothing to lose – Niles wouldn’t give him anything dangerous, after all – Leo turned and headed to his private study, which was just about the most private, secure place in the entire castle. Whatever this tome did, he’d be, at least, safe in finding out there.

-

He was going to kill him.

Back pressed against the door, gaping up at the mess that was sprouting out of the book, Leo firmly decided that he was going to murder Niles. What…what kind of solution was this?! Why would Niles give him such a thing!? The tome lay open on one of his desks, where he had plopped it down not a minute ago and coming out of it in droves was a multitude of long, thick tentacles! Wiggling and waggling around in the air, seemingly sniffing the room around them, they undulated across his tables, desks and bookshelves, almost as though they were looking for something.

Clicking his tongue in annoyance, Leo confidently strode forward with the intent to slam the book shut and rid his precious study of the tentacle menace when, to his shock, several of the tentacles turned towards him in a creepy simultaneous movement. Before he could react, they were lashing out, wrapping around him, tightly coiling around his midsection, legs and arms, pulling him closer to the squirming mass. Yelping in alarm, eyes going wide, he tried to dislodge the disgusting vermin but it proved useless – he couldn’t get a single one to even budge.

Seething with frustration and rage that Niles had given him such a thing, Leo opened his mouth to command them to release him or he would incinerate them but before any words could come out, one of the tentacles sprang forward and shoved itself into his mouth. Shrieking in shock, the tentacle squirming around on his tongue, he attempt to pull it out. However, his attention was quickly yanked away from the limb invading his mouth when a bigger, thicker tentacle shoved its way down into his trousers, squirming around with such force that the fabric was ripped clean off his body, leaving his lower half completely exposed. Inside his mouth, the tentacle began to thrust, driving itself in and out with an eager force.

It was when yet another wrapped around his flaccid cock, squeezing, pumping, easily getting him hot and hard, that he understood what was going on. That bastard Niles, this was his solution?! Being fucked by a bunch of disgusting tentacles?! How dare he have the audacity to even think of this, let alone actually go through with it! Simmering with rage, struggling hard against the tentacles hold, Leo’s body jolted, a muffled moan rippling out of his lungs two thinner, smaller tentacles spread his ass wide open, bearing his hole to the horde of undulating limbs and the big one that had torn his pants apart, rubbed it’s slimy, wet head against him, coating his hole in some kind of viscous fluid.

Despite the despicable, bizarre situation he was in, heat was already building up in the base of his belly. Pleasure zipped up his spine as the tentacle gently, thoroughly massaged his hole. No, there was no way this could make him feel good! It was a tentacle, for Gods sake! Though, regardless of how much he argued with himself, as another tentacle slid between his legs, rubbing playfully against his heavy balls; two others slithering up to his chest where they began to tease his nipples, somehow knowing exactly how much pressure to pull with, twisting with just the right amount of strength; the one on his cock near lovingly squeezing, caressing and pumping his cock, paying extra close attention to that one little spot underneath the glans that always drove him crazy, and the one playing with his ass, rubbing him so carefully, so specifically, pushing forward with an eagerness to be inside of him, to fuck his hole, there was no way to deny the pleasure, the ecstasy he was already feeling.

Crying out around the tentacle in his mouth, his body shuddering violently, as the tentacle playing with his ass finally seemed to decide that he was prepared enough, pushed forward, thrusting itself into him. His hole opened up easily, sucking in the tentacle squirming in deeper and deeper inside of him. There was no pain, no itch, just an endless cascade of pleasure roaring through him. Stars sparkled in front of his eyes. His nerves were singing in adulation. The muscles in his ass squealed in delight as they were pushed apart to accommodate the girth sliding up into him. When a good amount of the tentacle was buried inside of him, there was a short moment of calm then, it was fucking him, pummeling into his hole with a ferocity that made his head spin. Grinding against his insides, wiggling around so not a single spot was left untouched, the tentacle in his ass quickly had him squealing. The tentacle inside his mouth matched its tempo, as did the one wrapped around his cock.

Within moments, he was cumming. Cum spurted out of his cock, splattering against the nearby tentacles and the floor. Pleasure burst out from the base of his belly, rocketing out through the rest of his body with such speed and strength that it left him breathless. Good, it felt so good! He was incredibly embarrassed at himself for feeling so amazing while he was being dominated by a bunch of tentacles but he couldn’t help it! It felt amazing! He wanted the tentacles to stop, to release but, somehow, at the same time, he wanted to continue being fucked. He wanted the tentacles to keep dominating him, to keep fucking his holes and making him feel good.

Shaking his head, hardly able to believe he was thinking such a thing, Leo fought back against the pleasure invading him. He was a man, for Gods’ sake! This sort of thing shouldn’t make him feel good! He shouldn’t feel good at being dominated so why?! Why did it feel so amazing?! Why did he want to submit to the tentacles?! Why…why did he wanted to submit to Corrin?! His eyes flew open. He wanted to. He wanted to submit to Corrin, he wanted Corrin to fuck him just like the tentacle in his ass was fucking him, he wanted Corrin to completely dominate him. He loved her and he loved being dominated by her. Nothing else, nothing at all, had ever given him as much pleasure, as much satisfaction as submitting completely to her.

Another violent shudder wracked his body as the tentacle in his mouth came, pouring hot semen down his throat before yanking out and quickly being replaced by another one. Moaning shamelessly, burning with a heat that was somewhere between embarrassment and pleasure, tingling spreading out across the surface of his skin, Leo unconsciously sucked on the tentacle in his mouth, rubbing his tongue against its smooth, silky underside. Inside his ass, the tentacle’s movements were becoming harder, faster, more erratic. Cumming, he realized distantly, the thought sending a trill of excitement pulsing through his chest, cumming, it was cumming inside of him, his ass was going to be cum in!

Not a moment after the thought crossed his mind, the tentacle shoved in hard, pushing itself inside of him even more deeply than before, swelled up even bigger than scalding hot, sticky fluids were flooding into his hole. Wailing loudly, cumming himself at the sensation of the jizz flowing into his ass, Leo jerked violently in the tentacles’ hold, the one around his cock continuing to jerk him off, despite him having just cum. Before he had time to recover, the tentacle in his ass slid out and was replaced by another one. It shoved inside of him, wrenching a sharp yelp out of him. Fucking him with the same fervor as the first, it used his hole like a cocksleeve until it too came, pouring another load of jizz into his hole, then pulled out and was replaced by another one.

While he was ashamed to admit it, being fucked like this did feel amazing but…something was missing, and it was difficult to figure out what. He wanted Corrin. More specifically, he wanted Corrin to do to him what the tentacles were currently doing. He wanted Corrin to dominate him, he wanted to submit to her. Panting heavily, sweat sliding down his forehead, he asked himself a serious question: what was he so afraid of? Why was he so averse to telling her what he wanted? Why was he so against admitting it to himself? Why was he so scared of it effecting his manliness, his manhood?

Why did he care? This…being dominated like this, it felt so incredibly good and he knew for a fact that it would feel even better if Corrin were to do it so why…why was he being so reluctant? Why did he care so much about what other people might think? He enjoyed this, he liked being the submissive one, and there…there really was nothing wrong with that, was there? It didn’t make him any less of a man. If anything, didn’t it make him even more of a man that he could admit it, that he could say ‘yes, I love it when my wife dominates me!’? It…didn’t really matter, did it? He really just was being foolish, being a brat by continuing to deny it, by shoving Corrin away.

He wanted her. He wanted to be with her right now. He wanted to tell her, to explain how he felt, to show her just how much he wanted to be dominated by her! The tentacles felt good but they were nothing, absolutely nothing in comparison to his beautiful, incredible wife! Coughing as another tentacle came inside of his mouth, Leo wrenched away just as it was pulling out, cleverly jerking out of reach when another one tried to take its place, threw out one hand, conjuring magic into his palm, and roared, “Release me!”

There was a whoosh then all of the tentacles were shoved away from him as though an invisible hand had pushed them back. Moving quick, not giving any of them time to grab him again, Leo darted forward, grabbed the tome and slammed it shut. All of the tentacles froze, tensed up then began to writhe away. Panting hard, grimacing at the sensation of cum sliding down his legs, Leo waited until every last one of them was gone before surveying the scene around him. Thankfully, despite the vigorous motions of the tentacles, the room was still in relative order. He, however, was not. His clothes were torn to shreds, there was cum gliding in thick globs down his legs and, disgustingly, it seemed like a few of the tentacles had cum on him, leaving thick white blotches on his chest and stomach.

A bath was definitely in his immediate future. Thankfully, a previous intimate moment with Corrin had taught him to leave a spare change of clothes in his study. When she got rowdy, she had a habit of tearing whatever he was wearing so he always liked to have a backup in her favorite places to have some fun. Using a scrap of destroyed pants to get off as much of the cum as he could, Leo balled up the soiled fabric, tossed it away and got dressed as quickly as he could. He could still feel a lot of cum inside of him which might leak out at any moment so, without another second wasted, he rushed out of his study, heading back towards his bedroom, hoping that Corrin might’ve left to go talk with Camilla or Elise so he would have time to clean up before she got back.

-

Leo found Corrin in the same place he had left her, lounging on the bed. With one eyebrow quirked in confusion, she opened her mouth, most likely to ask why he looked so disheveled, as well as why he was wearing a completely different outfit but before she could speak, he darted into the bathroom, firmly closing the door behind him. Not wanting her to think he was brushing off her, he quickly got himself cleaned, taking extra care to clean out the jizz in his ass then paused in front of the bathroom door. Instead of trepidation, he felt…liberated, excited even! A huge weight had been lifted off his shoulder and to think, it was because Niles had given him a cursed book that called forth an army of tentacles. He was probably going to be irritated for a long while that that had been what had caused him to see the light, to understand his own feelings. Shaking those thoughts away, Leo sucked in a deep breath, let it out slowly then walked back out into the bedroom.

Corrin’s eyes widened in surprise at him being completely nude but Leo was pleased to note her gaze blatantly flickering down to his cock, which was already twitching with anticipation. Swallowing hard, his throat dry, his heart racing in his chest, excitement thundering though his veins, Leo rasped, “I’m sorry for not being honest. I do…I do enjoy it. I love submitting to you. I love being dominated by you. I just…I couldn’t admit it to myself because I perceived it as being incongruent to my masculinity. I didn’t know how to correlate my desire to be dominated by you and my desire to remain true to my notion of manliness.”

“Oh, Leo.” Corrin breathed, jumping up from the bed. Rushing over, she wrapped him up in a firm, warm embrace that he immediately returned, burying his face into the soft curve of her neck, pulling in her sweet, welcoming, homey scent, “You should have told me! We could have worked it out together!”

“I know. I’m sorry, Corrin but I think it was something I needed to figure out on my own.” Sliding back, he smiled down at her, his heart singing at the adoring glimmer in her eyes, “I think I understand myself a lot better now so please,” he ran the backs of his fingers along the curve of her cheek, “treat me well, alright?” 

“Of course!” She happily declared, pushing up onto the balls of her feet so she could kiss the tip of his nose. Biting her lower lip, a mischievous expression on her face, she asked, “Would you like-“

“Yes.” Leo answered eagerly, his cock twitching excitedly.

With a delighted squeal, Corrin grabbed his hand, pulled him back over to the bed and pushed him down onto it. Already panting, his cock steadily hardening, he watched impatiently as she fumbled with something underneath the bed then popped up, holding what was definitely a fake penis that was attached to some kind of holster. Smiling wickedly, her eyes gleaming with a hungry excitement that made his cock and heart go crazy, she climbed up onto the bed with him, got between his legs and reached over to the bedside table to get the lube. Holding up his hand to stop her, he smiled when she gave him a confused look.

“I’m,” he laughed shyly, “already ready.”

“You prepped yourself?” Corrin asked, clearly shocked.

“Something like that so please,” he reached up to take her hand, bringing it to his lips so he could lightly kiss her slender fingers, “fuck me.”

“It would be my pleasure.” She cooed, her expression shifting from a confused frown to a gorgeous lusty smile. Expertly pulling on the holster, which wound up making her look as though the fake penis was actually hers, she grabbed his legs underneath the knee, pushed them up and apart, led the head of her fake cock to his entrance then paused, glancing up at him, silently searching his face, looking for any kind of hint that he didn’t want this, that he wasn’t being honest. Beyond impatient at this point, practically burning with desperation to be fucked by her, Leo spread his legs open even wider, reaching down, for good measure, to pull his ass cheeks wide open, completely baring his hole to her.

That seemed to be all the incentive she needed. With a soft gasp, she pushed forward, burying her cock deep inside of him. It was…exquisite, it was beyond amazing. Pleasure unlike anything he had experienced before, 100x stronger than what the tentacles had given him, raced through his body, burning an after image of ecstatic ecstasy into every inch of his veins. Her cock inside of him, being fucked by her, there didn’t exist anything in this world greater, better than that. He couldn’t believe how foolish he had been – to repeatedly deny himself this pleasure out of the sake of maintaining a perceived notion of manhood! Moaning heatedly, head thrown back, precum already pouring out of his cock, Leo cried out softly, “More! Harder! Corrin!”

“Of course, my love.” Corrin breathed, leaning down to give him a quick, sweet kiss before picking up the pace. Pounding into him, stirring up his insides, stuffing him full, she rapidly brought him right up to the very edge, bringing him to nearly orgasming with just a few strokes of her cock then, he was cumming, his hips bucking up off the bed, cum splattering against his stomach and chest, crying out her name as though it was hallowed.

“Yes, yes!” She panted, “Cum for me, my love! Cum! Oh, you’re so beautiful! I love you! I love you so much!”

Stars were bouncing around his field of vision. Every inch of his body felt amazing. He was basking in a golden heat that was beyond superb. Smiling widely, he pulled her down for another kiss, and whispered against her lips, “I am yours. Forever. Dominate me for the rest of my life, Corrin.”

“With pleasure.” She whispered, returning the kiss with a feverish one of her own, “Now, be a good boy and cum a lot more for me, okay?”

“Yes!” He breathed, wanting nothing more than to do exactly that.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my work and would like to support me, you can contribute to my 'roundtrip ticket to hell' fund so I can nab myself a fine demon boyfriend [Ko-Fi](http://ko-fi.com/decadentbynature)


End file.
